Changelog 1.68
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.68 will take place on Tuesday, January 26, 2016. Where is version 1.67? This is a very good question, there was no 1.67 release. The answer is fairly simple though: this update in fact combines both versions 1.67 and 1.68 in one bigger package. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team 'New Things' *Both the Stone Age and the Bronze Age were updated with some new graphical assets. The first impression of the game should now be much better. *A dropdown filter was added to the Event History. We also integrated a search bar, so you can now search for specific events much easier. 'Improvements and Changes' *The city grid now shows instantly when the building menu is open. *Sorting has been added to the conversation participants list (guild first, then other players). *You can now mark all conversations as read at once. You can now also leave conversations (all at once or only chosen ones) directly from the overview. *Units are now highlighted on the bottom bar when they are hovered over on the battlefield. *The icons and context menus were made more consistent and are now accessible in more places. 'Bug Fixes' *The coins icon on the campaign map was using mobile style instead of desktop style. *Wrong button for friend invitations was shown in the event history. *'Collect All' icon was missing if it became ready whilst visiting another's city. *The Legendary Confectionary sound was missing. *After selling a building with a confirmation window, the screen was getting stuck if you attempt to move a building over that location. *Fixed a typo in the quest 'Buzzing Defense'. *Great Buildings could be thrown into 'plundered' state, which was blocking the game for affected players. *Scouting costs shown on the scout button were remaining visible even when the scout was already en route. *The guild invitations screens were showing number of members as 0. *Some units were showing 'Skills' header on their tooltips even when they didn't have any. *Tooltips of good-producing GBs in inventory were wrong. *The game was freezing for short time when a guild description was too long. *Aiding was sometimes reporting no available building even though some of them were available. *New messages weren't always indicated correctly in the messaging system. *Stealth Tank's tooltip wasn't taking rail guns' presence into account. *Very long user names were exceeding the allotted space in the 'current champion' field. *Happiness condition in some quests were not affected by social interactions. *Arrows in the 'new age' window were not greyed out even when there was noting to show. *Some rewards icons were not visible on the campaign map when using a small screen resolution. *In-game announcements weren't staying minimized on changing screens. *Some names in the technology tree were too long. *'Click in background to close' functionality was working for some windows for which it should have remained disabled. Category:Changelog